1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to handgun holsters and more particularly concerns a front opening holster with a selectively positionable retaining feature. In one selected position the retaining feature securely positions a handgun therein while permitting the rapid withdrawal thereof when required, whereas in another selected position the retaining feature, while not permitting as rapid a withdrawal as in the first instance, makes the handgun virtually unobtainable by an assailant or one other than the wearer.
2. Prior Art
Among various law enforcement personnel there has been a demand for a handgun holster which permits the rapid withdrawal of the handgun when required and includes positionable handgun retaining features adaptable for different conditions of use. For example, during normal patrolling duty it is desirable that the handgun retaining features permit the handgun to be rapidly withdrawn from the holster. However, under some conditions, such as crowd control, prisoner escourt, civil disobedience arrests and riot conditions, a relatively greater emphasis is directed to securely retaining the handgun in the holster and relatively less emphasis is concerned with the rapid withdrawal of the handgun from the holster. Accordingly, although restraining features such as straps, flaps and mechanical devices have been employed to prevent inadvertent removal of a handgun, the speed with which such handgun may be withdrawn from the holster may be critical to its effective use and, thus, such restraining features may inhibit effective employment of the handgun and endanger the safety of the user. For example, restraining means such as snaps and flaps often include fastening means attached thereto and engageable with cooperating elements carried by and positioned on the holster body such that the user must, for example, employ an inefficient arm motion, while employing one or more hands, to disengage the strap or flap and subsequently withdraw the handgun. When such fastening means are awkwardly positioned on the holster, a further disadvantage resides in the fact that the hands of the wearer may miss the strap or flap when complicated or awkward arm motions are required for withdrawal of the handgun. Accordingly, it is desirable for the intended wearer of the holster to be able to disengage any and all safety straps while his hand is positioned securely on the handgun or adjacent thereto for immediate withdrawal and use.
An additional desirable holster feature is the provision of retaining means which not only permits the wearer to rapidly withdraw a handgun but also precludes unwanted removal of the handgun by another, such as an unseen assailant who approaches from behind and attempts to grap or pull the weapon from the holster.
Another disadvantage of prior handgun holsters especially those constructed of leather or similar stiff but yieldable material, is that, with continued use, various portions may stretch or deform to the extent that the handgun becomes loosely retained therein, even when various retaining means such as strap, flaps and friction devices are employed with the holster. Although some holsters employ adjustable tightening means to adjust the frictional clamping force exerted on the handgun by the holster, an increase of the tightening force to compensate for a loosening of the holster due to such stretching may result in an uneven constraint of the handgun and a resulting irregular mode of withdrawal. Accordingly, it would be preferable not only to form a holster which is not generally subject to stretching but also to provide a brace means for supporting a handgun in a relatively fixed position in the holster, irrespective of the clamping forces exerted on the handgun.
Holsters which employ restraining straps to retain a handgun in its associated holster are generally exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,774, 3,630,420, 3,904,091 and 4,079,870. Additionally holsters which employ other retaining means are embodied in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,051,844, 3,252,639 and 3,699,325 and forward slotted holsters are generally disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,001,321 and 3,630,420. Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,639 generally discloses a plastic clamshell holster having a forward slot, recessed gun receiving portions, a rear trigger guard stop and tension adjusting means. However, although many of the above enumerated patents, including applicant's aforementioned patent, provide a means by which the handgun cannot be removed in a direct upward direction, none are designed to include the additional features of a selectively positionable handgun retaining means and a handgun brace means including a muzzle engaging portion.
Therefore, a handgun holster constructed according to the present invention provides an improved holster over applicant's own prior holster and is designed to overcome various problems, such as restraining devices which make a fast withdrawal of a handgun extremely difficult and which may be encountered with some of the prior art. Further, a unitary brace element will be provided which not only supports the handgun within its associated holster but also coacts with restraining strap means to prevent inadvertent removal of the handgun from the holster.